


Dresses and Emotions Running Wild (James Acaster x Ed Gamble)

by SharaRogers



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dresses, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRogers/pseuds/SharaRogers
Summary: They fuck in dresses, what more is there to say?An exploration of why James like wearing dresses and what happens when Ed puts one of them on too.
Relationships: James Acaster/Ed Gamble
Kudos: 33





	Dresses and Emotions Running Wild (James Acaster x Ed Gamble)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an adventure to write, not gonna lie.  
> The idea came to me when I was showing off my dresses in our Brit com stannie discord and it spiralled out of control.  
> Thank you everyone in the chat for keeping me sane and getting me through the writing of this, I appreciate every little note and encouraging word you guys have provided me with.  
> Thanks for the beta @Rilannon, yet again, for correcting all my repetitions and weird phrases, I appreciate it!  
> This is also my first time writing a heavier sex scene, so, I apologise in advance for possibly coming across a bit cringey to more experienced writers heh  
> Anyway, Imma stop rambling on now, hope you'll enjoy it!

He has always liked dresses. Well, since he could pick out what he wanted to wear, anyway.  It wasn’t like he wanted to be a girl, but they’re just so comfortable. And, as a bonus, they make him feel pretty.

He can’t think of anything better than the soft cotton fabric of his favourite summer dress dancing around his ankles in the warm breeze. Or the way he feels the sexiest in a silk cocktail dress.

Ed likes those the best, he likes seeing James in them. Those short, barely covering his ass cocktail dresses. He says, it's something about them really bringing out his femininity, James could never pay attention enough to hear out the end of the sentence. He’s always too preoccupied with the blush creeping across Ed’s cheeks and the way his pupils dilate, like he’s ready to devour him whole.

He didn’t really consider it being a sexual thing at first, he just enjoyed dressing up all pretty from time to time. People were staring at him anyway for dressing the way he did, behaving the way he would, might as well go all out with it, he always thought.

The way Ed looked at him in a dress, however, has changed everything.

He made sure to pick out his prettiest dress when Ed asked him to wear one just for him. 50’s housewife style almost, all turquoise with a mermaid pattern all over it. It’s white bow and ruffles around the deep V-neck gives it that extra charm, just to push Ed over the edge.

That feral look in his eyes and deviant smirk when he uttered the question “You’re such a pretty little thing, aren’t you?”. That was James’ breaking point.

And from the way Ed told him to get on the bed, on all fours, hiking the skirt up over his ass, James knew it was also his.

It was only when they were looking through his wardrobe, months after that night, when James noticed a change in Ed. He was being extremely gentle with them, carefully placing ones James decided to keep on their hangers and replacing them in the wardrobe.

He decides to look through the ones James wanted to get rid of also, just to make sure he’s not throwing anything he’d look good in away. A pattern catches his eyes, dark yet bold. Skulls, moths and other creepy bugs adorn the silky fabric of the knee length dress. He pulls it off the pile and holds it out in front of him, measuring it up.

“Why is this on the ‘out’ pile?” The question slips out without thinking about it much.

“Oh that?” James barely even glances his way, too preoccupied with a deep red maxi dress. “It’s not really my style, dunno why I even got it, to be honest.” A deep blush creeps across his cheeks as he remembers why he owned a dress so unlike what he’d usually go for. He bought it so he could wear it for Ed, he decided it just made his already lanky arms seem even longer, so just left it in the end.

Ed is too caught up in his mind racing to notice the blush, however, as he measures up his answer. Of course it’s not his style, he’s all colours and flowers, he’s literally the human embodiment of sunshine.

As his mind races, he’s suddenly on his feet, holding the dress up to himself, looking at it in the mirror.

“Try it on, see if it fits.” James’ words linger heavily in the air. Not that Ed hasn’t considered wearing dresses before, that wasn’t the problem here. It’s the fact that thinking about it and actually doing it are worlds apart.

Almost as if he’s lost control of his body, he makes his way out into their bedroom. Laying the dress out onto the bed, he stares at it for a split second, before striping down to his boxers, pausing for another second after unzipping the dress. He can feel James’ soft stare on him as he takes a deep breath and starts to pull it over his head. Only to realise this is going to be more difficult than initially anticipated.

“James it’s stuck-“

As if he could read his mind or he knew already he’d encounter this problem, he’s behind him, untangling his arms stuck in the straps of the garment. 

Once Ed’s arms are comfortably in the sleeves, the first sensation is the soft fabric hitting his thigh. There’s something quite pleasant behind the swaying of it against the soft skin of his limbs, so much so he reaches for the hem of the skirt, not quite sure how to deal with the sensation. He smooths over the dress, looking over the bell sleeves falling loosely around his wrists.

“Ready for the zip?” James’ question breaks him out of his train of thought. His voice is ever so soft, so considerate of everything going on. After another short pause, letting himself process these new sensations, he nods, curtly. 

James makes quick work of the zipper and, as if by magic, it all falls into place.

Ed suddenly feels the straps across his shoulder blades tighten into their place and the bodice hugs his ribs so perfectly. James hurries to close the wardrobe’s door, a mirror is fixed to the back of it. 

And the younger man looks at himself. He looks at this amazing dress, hugging his every curve oh so perfectly, and yet.. not quite right. He just doesn’t see the appeal in it. The feeling of it is amazing for sure, it’s rubbing him in sensitive spots he never realised existed before, but he just can’t look at himself the way he sees James in them.

“It’s.. it’s perfect!” Comes the sigh from behind him.

He slowly turns to James, gathering his confidence, as much as he can. Somehow, it’s not coming to him as naturally as it usually would. 

The sight in front of him is something different than usual. 

James is wearing a black, velvet dress, ever so short, with a white collar and the best part, black leather straps going across his chest in the shape of a pentagram. 

And suddenly, he’s forgotten all about the dress he’s wearing, James is the only one that matters to him.

Without hesitation, he strides, suddenly towering over him, playing with the straps. Pulling, tugging, getting a feel for them.

“Well these are new, aren’t they?” The low rumble of his voice making James squirm.

Ed’s hands continue exploring, brushing along his side, feather light, feeling the soft velvet fabric beneath his fingers. Not for long, however, as one of his hands snakes around the already flustered man’s neck. And instinctively, James‘ hands find the back of Ed’s head, craving the other’s proximity. 

Ed uses his grip to keep him in place as his lips find the other’s, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth before exploring his mouth with his tongue. It takes a moment for James to catch up, his lips falling into the rhythm Ed is dictating. Without warning, Ed’s other hand snakes around, under his dress, grabbing at James’ ass and grinding his crotch into the other’s, making him moan into their kiss. 

Ed feels James’ cock rubbing against his exposed thigh freely and it takes all of his self control not to give into the new level of proximity he’s now able to experience through the thin materials of their dresses. And the fact James is wearing no underwear is in no way helping his case.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, sweetheart?” James can feel Ed’s hot breath on his ear, and he shivers with anticipation. His arms fall to his side, balling into fists as Ed is now starting on his neck.

“Good boy.” He finds the time to breathe during his ministrations.

He’s all teeth, biting and sucking on the sensitive patch of skin; leaving hickies in his wake, still rolling his hips against James’, degrading him to a whiny mess only held up by his hand on his ass.

All too suddenly, Ed’s hips cease their movements and he lifts his head from James’ neck, much to the older man’s dismay. 

He takes a quick glance down James’ body, savouring the way the muscles in his arms are tense, fighting the urge to grab his hips and swallow his cock whole, and how there’s a visible tent in his dress, due to his probably achingly erect dick.

"On the bed, on all fours for me, angel." His voice, only a low rumble in the tension of the room. James nods, afraid his voice would fail him if he tried to say anything. He's finding it hard to peel himself away from the other form. He quickly follows his orders, however, knowing full well keeping Ed waiting would only result in a form of punishment he couldn't endure for long.

He crawls onto their bed on his shaking hands and knees, facing the headboard, he knows the drill of how this goes. And soon enough, he feels the bed dip to his right, almost instinctively he turns his head, looking for the man he craves the touch of so much.

Ed tuts, "Facing forward, my dear. And keep your head up for me, won't you?" To emphasise his point he grabs a fistul of James' hair from behind, pulling slightly as he drives his hips into his ass.

James lets out a dragged out moan as the sensations overwhelm him. 

Ed grinds his hip into the other a few more times, just for good measure.He's taking his time and listening to the lovely sounds he's able to pull out of James. From soft whispers of his name to cursing his teasing and just general pleading for him to just get on, he enjoys every exclamation.

He loosens his grip in the other's hair, letting him hold his own head up, now that he's under strict instructions, and shifts his weight backwards, letting himself consider his next steps. 

He softly traces his hands along James' ass, feeling the soft fabric beneath his fingers. He doesn't allow himself the pleasure for too long however, an urge to just feel his skin suddenly taking over. He hurriedly pushes James' skirt up, now gathering around his waist and places a soft kiss on his cheek followed by a quick nip with his teeth. James jumps slightly from the contrast between the sensations. Ed chuckles softly as his right palm now meets the same cheek in a satisfying slap, before he moves to reach for the lube in the bedside cabinet.

He flicks at James' chin on the way, reminding him to keep his lullling head up. A soft grin spreads across his face at the expression the other is wearing, in complete and utter submission, just how he likes him.

Ed pulls off his own pants before settling back into his position behind James. And as the dress settles down around him, he can't help but notice the feeling of the fabric on his cock. So soft and worlds different to anything he has ever experienced before. He can't help but let out a guttural groan at the new sensation. 

Refocusing on the task at hand however, he lands another heavy hand on James' bare ass, this time causing his arms to visibly shake. He smirks to himself again.

He slowly starts working a finger into James' hole, "You're so open for me already, so ready for me, aren't you?" Ed places another kiss onto his cheek as James is now supporting himself on his forearms, he's mewling softly as Ed is skipping two fingers and is straight in with three instead, eager to get on.

"You've been such a good boy for me so far, it's about time I've rewarded you sweetheart, isn't it?" Asks Ed, removing his fingers from James, earning a disappointed sigh from him and moving his own dress to the side to apply some lube to his length. 

And, without warning, he's inside him, unable to wait any longer. His penetration greeted with a surprised moan from the man underneath him. 

Without hesitation his arms are around the thin frame of the other, pulling him up by his shoulder. Now flush against James' back and he's softly tracing his other hand up the lanky man's thigh, under the dress, finding James' dick, pumping him to the rhythm he's dictating hammering into him, fast and deep, unable to keep control anymore. 

Ed bites the other's neck, ear, any spot he can find and reach and taste, to enjoy, devour him whole.

He can already feel the lean man tensing up in his hands, his orgasm must be close. James' is back to chanting his name again in a mess of other words he's not quite able to discern. 

All too quickly, he feels the other tighten around him, warm strings of his come shooting into his hand and the inside of the dress, soiling it's soft fabric.

James collapses to the bed and Ed wraps around him close, laying flush on his back and grabbing onto his shoulders as he follows him suit, praising James and everything he's done so well, he tells him he's such a good boy and probably many other things he can't tell apart from the fog in his brain all of a sudden.

Ed rolls off James, feeling the intensity of the rising and falling of his chest as he tries to catch his breath. James follows him suit, rolling onto his back too, sighing.

"I.. Was  _ not  _ expecting that." He breaths out.

"Nor was I." Ed thinks for a moment. "This dress does… Things to me."

"Not like I mind it!" James chuckles "Shower?"

Ed nods in agreement, looking around the room to see all the clothes still waiting to be put away. He decides to ignore all that for a little while longer, however. Fucking James in the shower seems more important right now.


End file.
